breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Something Stupid
|next = |synopsis = Jimmy expands his business, but runs into a problem that only Kim can solve; Gus intervenes in Hector's medical care; Mike deals with a setback. |viewers = (live / total) 1.35m / 2.79m }} "Something Stupid" is the seventh episode of the fourth season of Better Call Saul, and the thirty-seventh episode of the series altogether. Summary Teaser Through a split-screen effect, the episode opens with a months-long montage showing Jimmy and Kim's diverging paths. Jimmy, using his "Saul Goodman" alias, continues his side business of supplying drop phones to Albuquerque's criminal element while completing his PPD. Kim moves her Mesa Verde files to her new office at Schweikart and Cokely and continues aiding the bank's expansion, while working cases as a public defender in her spare time. The montage ends with Kim climbing into bed and waking Jimmy, who stares into space. Act I From first-person perspective, Jimmy greets someone at a residential house that he plans to use as his practice when his law license is reinstated, explaining how he wants to use each room. The person visiting him turns out to be Huell, his partner in the drop phone business. Jimmy asks for Huell's opinion on whether the place would make a good law office, but Huell replies that if he was a lawyer, he would have a high-rise office and a boat. At the hospital, Dr. Bruckner shows cue cards to Hector, testing his awareness of his surroundings. Hector's mobility is limited, allowing him only to tap his index finger to indicate affirmation. When a nurse comes delivering lunch, Hector purposefully knocks a cup of water over so he can leer at the nurse's posterior as she bends over. Hector begrudgingly continues with Bruckner's tests after the nurse leaves. Jimmy and Kim attend a party at S&C, where he introduces himself to her co-workers. Jimmy visits her lavish office, where he looks at trophies signifying Mesa Verde's new branches and a framed thank-you note from one of her public defender clients. Jimmy approaches a group discussion involving Kim and Rich, spitballing potential locales for a company retreat. When Rich invites Jimmy to join in and mentions that he enjoys skiing in Taos, Jimmy suggests faraway winter locations in Colorado. Jimmy then launches into a monologue and takes over the conversation; he becomes the life of the party, but both Rich and Kim appear uncomfortable. There is tension between Jimmy and Kim as they drive back from the party. Act II At Gus's warehouse, Mike collects Werner and his workers and transports them by van to Lavanderia Brillante. There, the men walk behind a plastic partition and descend down a shaft leading to the secret basement in progress. That night, at Gus's residence, Bruckner updates Gus on Hector's progress. She shows him videotape of his most recent session, stating how his motor functions have improved. Gus notices Hector knocking over the cup and ogling the nurse, realizing that he is fully cognizant. Gus, seeing an opportunity to draw out Hector's suffering, decides to delegate his treatment to someone else and send Bruckner back to Johns Hopkins, where he has funded construction of a new wing. Bruckner wants to continue Hector's treatment, expecting him to eventually walk and talk again, but Gus tells her they should "temper expectations." Meanwhile, underneath the laundry, Mike and Werner discuss blasting a section of the basement before Casper, one of Werner's workers, runs a small skid-steer front-end-loader into one of the support columns and knocks it over, destroying one of the completed concrete forms. This sparks a fight between Casper and Kai, which Mike breaks up by shouting at them in German. While selling drop phones from the back of a panel van, Jimmy is approached by a man named Platt, who Jimmy identifies instantly as a plainclothes cop. Platt is carrying one of "Saul's" business cards, which he has collected from a drug dealer using a drop phone. He asks Jimmy if he is bothered that his customers are drug dealers, and orders him to sell his phones to different clientele somewhere else. Jimmy refuses, leading to an argument with Platt. Huell walks up, seeing the confrontation. He is wearing headphones, preventing him from hearing Jimmy's warning and strikes Platt with a shopping bag, knocking him over. BCS_407_07.png BCS_407_08.png BCS_407_09.png BCS_407_10.png Act III Huell sits in the back of a police car while Jimmy tries to barter with Platt to release him. Platt reveals that he busted Huell three years previously for pickpocketing. Jimmy promises to sell his phones somewhere else if Huell is let go, but Platt refuses and Huell is driven away. At the warehouse, Mike approaches Werner at the minibar and the two engage in conversation. Werner relates to Mike, pointing to the German meaning of his last name. Kai stops by to make a drink, and lobs a couple of insults at Mike. After Kai walks off, Mike asks if he can be sent back to Germany, but Werner is reluctant to do so since Kai is his best demolition man. Werner defends Kai and the other workers, explaining that the eight months they expected to be in the U.S. is almost up yet their excavation isn't even halfway done. He suggests that the workers get an opportunity for some fresh air and a change of scenery. Meanwhile, at the courthouse, Huell has been charged for his assault of Platt and finds he is facing two and a half years in prison. Huell threatens to skip bail, but Jimmy advises him against doing so and promises he will find a way to keep him out of jail. Jimmy goes to S&C and, having found out that Platt has a history of alcoholism, asks Kim to help engineer Platt's drunken meltdown in court and get Huell's case dismissed. Kim, perturbed that Jimmy has been selling drop phones behind her back, refuses to tear down Platt but agrees to look into Huell's case. Act IV Kim approaches ADA Suzanne Ericsen, seeking to reduce the charges against Huell down to a misdemeanor. Arguing that the sentence Ericsen is seeking is excessive, Kim confronts her with the fact that she prosecuted five other people charged with assaulting police officers -- some of which were more violent in nature than Huell's crime -- and didn't seek the kind of jail time she is trying to get for Huell. Ericsen refuses on the grounds that Huell is a repeat offender and won't negotiate with Kim, dismissing her witness, Jimmy, as a "scumbag disbarred lawyer." Kim tells her she does not know the whole story and leaves. In the parking lot outside, Kim makes a call arranging a meeting with Huell while she is walking up to Jimmy at his car. She informs Jimmy that there will be no way that Huell will avoid at least some time in jail. Jimmy promises to help Kim convince Huell not to skip bail, but cryptically tells her, "You do your thing, I'll do mine." Kim, anxious that Jimmy is about to get himself into trouble, drives to an office supply store and collects paper and writing utensils. She calls Jimmy and urges him to hold off whatever he's planning, saying she has found a "better way." Official Photos better-call-saul-episode-407-jimmy-odenkirk-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-407-huell-crawford-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-407-jimmy-odenkirk-3-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-407-jimmy-odenkirk-5-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-407-jimmy-odenkirk-6-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-407-jimmy-odenkirk-4-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-407-jimmy-odenkirk-7-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-407-lab-stairs-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-407-mike-banks-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-407-jimmy-odenkirk-2-935.jpg Trivia *Lasting 41 minutes, this episode is the shortest episode of Better Call Saul, so far, and shorter than any episode of Breaking Bad. *At least eight months and nine days pass during the opening montage. We see a promotion for Mother's Day (second Sunday of May) on the shop window, Jimmy's PPD meeting report dated June 3rd, 2003, the CC Mobile store has an Independence Day sale, we see another PPD report October 13 2003, and finally, Jimmy's PPD being completed on January 12th, 2004. *At the end of the episode, about eleven months have passed since . In "Off Brand," Jimmy's law license is suspended for one year. While discussing Huell's case, Jimmy states that he is a month away from getting his license back. *The fact that Jimmy is selling drop phones to criminals would seem to be a violation of his PPD conditions, as part of it stipulates that he not associate with known criminals. However this seems to not be an issue as Jimmy eventually finishes his entire PPD term. *Jimmy uses his "Saul Goodman" identity once again in his burner phone business. *During his therapy, Hector communicates by tapping his finger in the same way he would later go on to tap his bell in Breaking Bad. *The paralysis Hector suffers for the duration of Breaking Bad is shown to be the result of Gus deliberately ending his physical therapy prematurely. If Gus hadn't done this, the doctor believed that Hector could regain the ability to walk and speak with time. *This episode alludes to Breaking Bad episode in several ways: **First, the way Hector knocks over the cup of water is reminiscent of how he knocked over the burrito plate containing the ricin that Walt planted. **Second, the effect of Hector's insatiable appetite for women as reflected by the fake story Walt and Jesse about how he had been watching a telenovela with voluptuous women when they switched the channel. They had done with to account for why Hector is suddenly so upset overhearing Jesse and Walt planning to escape the compound. *The pinball machine Kai plays is Williams' " " (1992). However, the chiming sound effects used in the scene are from an older, pre-transistor, electromechanical pinball machine. This video demonstrates what "The Getaway" actually sounds like. *While convincing Huell that he most likely won't serve the full two-and-a-half years for his assault on the cop, Huell responds "You're goddamn right," and then clarifying he intends to skip bail and become a fugitive. This could be a nod to Walt's same comment to Declan in response to Declan correctly guessing he is Heisenberg. **In the same conversation, they again allude to Walt when Huell stonewalls Jimmy's objections to his freeling by saying that D.B. Cooper was never caught. In the Breaking Bad episode , Saul jokingly calls Walt D.B. Cooper when Walt walks into his office for the first time with sunglasses and a ball cap as a disguise. *In one of the last scenes, Kim asserts that Huell will have to "put on his big-boy pants and go to jail," which may be a callback to a scene in Breaking Bad's , when some kids bully Walt Jr. while the family is at Family 1st Clothing and mock him in the distance by saying "Mommy I think that I pinched a loaf in my brand new big boy pants". Production Credits Starring= Starring * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin (credit only) * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga (credit only) * Giancarlo Esposito as Gustavo "Gus" Fring |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Mark Margolis as Hector Salamanca * Lavell Crawford as Huell Babineaux * Rainer Bock as Werner Ziegler * Dennis Boutsikaris as Richard Schweikart * Poorna Jagannathan as Maureen Bruckner * Keiko Agena as Viola Goto * Colby French as Officer Platt * Julie Pearl as Suzanne Ericsen * Ben Bela Böhm as Kai * Stefan Kapičić as Casper |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring * Peter Diseth as DDA Oakley * Esodie Geiger as Lynn Pierson * Suzanne Savoy as Perry Trivedi * Jasmine Baillio as Belinda * Jack O'Donnell as Ron * Hans Obma as Adrian * Jilon VanOver as Sebastian * Robin Ward Holloway as Udo * Ian Goebel as Renke * Ammie Leonards as Stef * Colin A. Borden as Gary * Shawn Prince as Lewis * Kevin Chambers as Zack * LeighAnn Gould as Nurse * Wayne Wilkinson as Elderly Man * Sydney Dickinson as Elderly Woman * Letty Gallegos as Mom * Dayne Catalano as Greasy Driver |-| Uncredited= Uncredited * TBA Featured Music *'"Something Stupid"' by Lola Marsh (Opening) *'"Somethin' Stupid"' by Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman *'"Letter to Memphis (Instrumental)"' by Pixies (Jimmy turns on the radio in the car on the way home from the party) *'"Big Rock Candy Mountain"' by Burl Ives (Mike visits the construction compound to check on the work with Gus's lab) *'"Tracey Jane"' by Greg Hatwell and Marc Lane (A customer rolls up to Jimmy selling out out of the van) *'"No Aloha"' by The Breeders (Jimmy turns on the radio in the car on the way home from the party) *'"Big Mamou"' by Victor Walker and Fernest Arceneaux (Huell walks up with his headphones on and smacks the cop yelling at Jimmy) *'"Lady De Luxe"' by Tony Hymas (Background music when Jimmy and Kim are at company party) Memorable Quotes Videos Better_Call_Saul_S04E07_Clip_%27Jimmy_%26_Kim%27s_Meeting%27_Rotten_Tomatoes_TV|Jimmy needs Kim's help Category:Season 4 episodes (Better Call Saul)